


Sweet Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Dirty Talk, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Food Sex, Mmmm, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, my first smut wow, no underage sex here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To say that Gloria is a great confectioner might be a little exaggerated. After all, she just started practicing how to make sweet treats, but who's to say she doesn't taste sweet, too?
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Sweet Treat

“...Aaand done. Great! All powdered up now,” Gloria exclaimed, swiping the stray powdered sugar from the tray with her finger, bringing it to her mouth to lick the sweet sugar off. Bite-sized pieces of chocolate were placed on the tray, topped with a fine layer of powdered sugar and chocolate. She thought she had done a fine job this time, especially with the shapes. Those with the shape of Eevee heads looked like the actual thing and not just some unidentifiable blob this time.

She took a heart-shaped piece for herself, bringing it to her lips before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Hop nuzzled his face into her neck before placing soft, gentle kisses on the skin, making Gloria giggle. Her boyfriend pulled away a little too soon, though, and Gloria turned to face him, the chocolate still between her fingers.

“Welcome home, Hop,” she said, moving the chocolate to Hop's lips. He bit off half of it. “Sorry, I must've missed all the noise you make when you come home. You know, all that 'I'm home!' and stuff?” she teased. “How's the chocolate? Tried to make them with the dark ones, but I haven't eaten one yet.”

“It's delicious. Bittersweet, just the way you like it,” Hop replied, taking the half-eaten piece of chocolate from Gloria and feeding her with it. The chocolate was slightly melted, though, and it left some residue on his fingers. She lapped it up, making Hop blush as he watched his girlfriend lick his finger clean. She shot him a teasing look when she was done, pulling him closer as she leaned against the kitchen counter, letting him rest between her legs. His raised hand fell on her shoulder.

“So, how was work today?” she asked after she placed an innocent little peck on his lips, still tasting the chocolate on them. Hop took another piece of the confection, taking another bite off half of it before letting Gloria eat it from his hands. This time, though, Hop immediately went in for a kiss, the taste of the chocolate obvious as Gloria moved her lips for him, and his tongue moved after. Hop's hand traced the skin from her shoulder to the cloth on her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

Once again, he moved away too soon, leaving both of them panting with the taste of the sweet chocolate on their tongues. “Mm... tiring day, as usual. Sonia let me go early since it was your day off,” he said. He began to start a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck, his hand tracing circles on her back. He sucked harder on the sweet spot on her neck, making her moan lowly. “Enough about work, though... have you prepared any more sweets today?”

She slightly moved her head in a nod. Hop gave the reddening skin of her neck one last bite before backing off, letting Gloria set herself on their counter next to the tray of chocolates. She pulled the shirt off her body, leaving the top half exposed to the cold air. She felt the buds on her chest stiffen as she replied to Hop, her eyes never leaving his. “Could these be sweet enough?”

Hop felt his cock stir to life as he watched her bring one of her hands to a nipple, gently rubbing it between her finger and thumb. She softly whimpered, and before she could do anything else, he closed the space between them, kissing her again before he joined her hand in teasing the other bud. He started another trail of wet kisses, with his lips landing on the nipple she was rolling.

He lapped at the hardened bud like an Espurr, his other hand moving to grope and play with her other breast. Gloria's whimpers turned into mewls and low calls of Hop's name as he switched to her neglected peak, giving it the same amount of attention as he did with the other. While his mouth was busy, one of his hands snaked her legs, moving his fingers against the apex of her thighs in a 'come hither' motion. Gloria's legs twitched in surprise, almost squashing his hand together between her legs.

As his mouth started sucking around her breast, leaving red spots all over her pale skin, his hand moved to the waistband of her shorts. Gloria pouted at him when he moved away, and he cheekily smiled at her as he pulled off both her shorts and panties, leaving the pink, glistening slit exposed to his eyes. His cock was seriously starting to strain uncomfortably against the fabric of his boxers as he lowered himself to come face-to-face with Gloria's inviting pussy. He groaned. “Gloria, this might be the best dessert...”

He kissed Gloria's inner thighs, inching slowly towards the place where she needed him to be. His ministrations earned him an impatient glare from her, though. “H-Hop, just get to it already,” she grumbled, her cheeks flush with pink from all the teasing Hop had done. His eyes went up to meet with hers, and he could only laugh at her cute pout.

“Easy there, love,” he assured her, rubbing her thigh with her thumb. “I'm savouring the dessert before it gets to the best part,” he said, before looking at her leaking pussy and groaning. Arceus, he'd tease her more if her pussy wasn't dripping with slick onto the kitchen counter. Gloria could feel his hot breath on her as he got closer, spreading her lips apart with his fingers. It made her feel so exposed and so, _so_ hot, knowing that Hop was feeling just as horny as her.

“W-what are you waiting for? The best part is just right there,” she said, mewling as Hop cursed and slowly scooped the slick with his finger and moved it inside her, pressing it against her walls as she writhed above him.

When Hop spread the lips of her pussy apart, the hole gushed with another wave of slick as she twitched from the contact. The twitching of her walls helped make the small puddle forming below on the countertop, and it had only made Hop hungrier for her. He added another finger in her, rubbing her walls with them before moving them in a scissoring motion.

“Nngh... oh Ar—ceus...” Gloria spoke in broken syllables, and a gasp escaped her throat as she felt Hop's mouth latch onto her swollen clit, sucking it with vigor as he timed it with the movements of his fingers in and out of her. Without realizing it, one of her hands carded through Hop's hair and gently held onto his head while a familiar heat pooled in her belly.

She mewled, the sound only adding to the lewd noises as Hop's fingers slid back and forth. It sounded wet and sloppy and Gloria couldn't focus on anything else other than the sounds and pleasure until she moaned his name again. She opened her eyes to see Hop remove his fingers from her and lick them clean before he gave kitten her pussy small, teasing kitten licks.

“Fuck, fuck...” she whined as she felt him transition from small licks to deep ones that felt so _fucking_ good in her. Her boyfriend moved slowly at first before it became apparent in his motions that he was desperate, and she was desperate for him, too. She gripped at his hair harder, chasing for the sweet release of orgasm until she reached it. Hop's hand moved to her clit, slick with her juices as he rubbed the nub. “Aah... Hop, it feel s'good... ah—!” she called out for Hop with a whine, and Gloria could feel the heat and pleasure washing over her in waves.

She felt her pussy twitch and pulse with Hop's fingers still inside them, helping her ride her orgasm as he slowed his ministrations on her poor clit. Hop's face was wet with Gloria's cum as more liquid gushed out with the contractions, and he licked his lips as he made eye contact with Gloria's glazed-over eyes. Gloria watched curiously as he scooped out some of her wetness with two fingers, and her eyes widened when he dribbled it over a piece of chocolate.

The sweet was topped with powdered chocolate and sugar and her slick, and she watched as Hop ate half of it with a dark look in his eyes, making her whine for more. She ate the chocolate from his fingers when it was moved closer to her, and she could taste herself on it as the bittersweet melted in her mouth.

“You really taste the best, Gloria,” he said. She could only smile at him before she leaned closer to him, her hand moving to the fly of his jeans as she pulled it down. Hop made no move to stop her as he felt her chest press against his shirt. She moved her mouth closer to his ear.

“I know a way to enjoy it to the fullest potential, Hop,” she murmured. There was a hitch in Hop's breath before she continued, running her fingers on his back. “Should I show you?”

“I know it just as well as you do, love, and if you're not sure, I can demonstrate it to you,” he replied. His voice was husky, and it sent shivers down Gloria's spine. Hop pulled away from her embrace to take his pants off, and she shrieked as she felt herself being carried and set down on the table, Hop's hand cushioning her head as she was let down.

She watched as Hop towered over her, one of his hands under her head and the other gripping his hard member at its base. She whimpered when she felt the tip of his cock tease her wet hole, sliding it up and down her slit. “H-hey... aah, just put it in already, Hop...” she said, feeling impatient again.

“'Haah... what's the magic word, Gloria?” he said. His cock was painfully hard, but it was worth it when he saw his girlfriend's face turn redder as she almost begged him.

“Just put it in already... please...” she mumbled the last part, and Hop almost asked her to repeat herself again when she cut off his thoughts. “Please, Hop, d-don't... don't you want to see m-me stuffed with your... ah... cum?”

His mind went blank with her words before he moaned. “G-Gloria... fuck,” he couldn't continue whatever sentence was forming in his mind as his cock was enveloped with the warmth of her tight pussy, rendering him speechless with the exception of her name and curses. Gloria wasn't faring any better as she finally felt full with Hop's member in her, and he slid onto her slowly until she was at the base.

“Hop...” she mewled as he slowly pumped in and out of her, his hand brushing against her sensitive nipple as the he tried to find a rhythm. Gloria let her head rest on the hand beneath it, closing her eyes as the two of them moved in sync. Hop lowered his mouth on a stiff nipple and played with it.

“So, so tight, Gloria...” he whispered against her skin as he rocked against her. The table was slightly moving with them already as he picked up the pace. His cock throbbed in her as he moved away from the bud on her chest to lift one of her legs up, fucking her in a new angle that made Gloria whimper. Her cheek moved so it was the one resting against his hand now, and she swore she was almost salivating as she felt Hop hit a sensitive spot.

“Nngh... r-right there, Hop!” she stammered, every period of his thrusts punctuated with moans from her. She could feel the second orgasm of the day approaching as his motions became more ragged and out of rhythm as he also neared his orgasm. She mumbled his name like a mantra while he panted above her.

“Glo—ria... aah...” his thrusts were growing desperate before he felt Gloria's walls constrict around him as she screamed his name in bliss, her own hand rubbing at her clit quickly. The pulsing helped him, and with a few more thrusts, he came in her with a loud moan of her name. His cock throbbed in her as she felt a warm sensation growing in her belly as he came.

Their bodies had a light sheen to them due to their sweat, but it didn't bother both of them as Hop gently let go of her leg and pulled out of her. Some drops of their mixed cum dribbled out of her hole, and Hop fought the urge to fill her up for the next hour or more. They needed to rest, anyway, and the kitchen wasn't the place for it.

Gloria lazily lolled her head to the side so she was facing him, her body flush with red love marks littered across her chest and neck. The thought of having to hide them while cameras were on her made Hop blush like a schoolboy, despite coming inside her a while ago, but she didn't seem to mind.

“So,” she started. “How was the treat?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! That was my first smut, and now I'm in time-out for being too horny. (You guys know that pic? No?)
> 
> For all those reading my notes, wow, I've got a cool new game for you! Read the question below and answer in the comments, along with your favorite SwSh pairing! (I don't do Marnie x Piers, uhhhh) The first person who comments first and wins gets a fic from me as a prize! Ratings and prompt will be determined by me (lol) but the SwSh pairing is yours! Isn't that cool?  
> Q: What's my favorite food among the choices in our school cafeteria?  
> A) Spicy chicken  
> B) Fried chicken  
> C) Chicken nuggets  
> D) Barbecued chicken
> 
> (Note: I'm very lazy, as you can see, I only post like 3 works a year LOL so I need something to fire me up)  
> If you liked this, please donate to my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kpopeo/) if you can <3


End file.
